


Nope

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [26]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Character Study, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Mako wants her sleep, Silly, That's way too early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: She reached her limit.
Series: 31 May Days [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Kudos: 8





	Nope

The mere thought of waking up at 5 a.m. was jarring. How could humans wake up so early? There were limits, and she definitely knew hers. But every time Saori mentioned her credits, Mako had no choice. Tankary sure had a lot of benefits, huh?

She got used to it... sort of. It was a chore every morning for Saori to pry her out of bed, but everyone managed.

Until she was told to wake up at 4 a.m...

"Not happening...."

"Hey wait a minute, what about your credits?!"

"I'll repeat the year."

"Your grandmother will--"

"I'll endure."


End file.
